Baby Driver V2
by TaleofUrban
Summary: After Baby was convicted of the crime of being a getaway driver, he thought that his life was over. But did he really care, no. All he really cared about was that he could be with Deborah. After the days of serving his life would be changed forever.


Title: Baby Driver V2

Rating: T

Disclaimer: This is just my opinion on how the movie should have ended.

Authors note: After I watched the movie Baby Driver, I felt that the team left the movie on sort of a low note leaving it with a more sad ending. I feel that with what I wrote that this could have changed the ending and lead it straight into another movie.

In the late days following Babies sentence in prison, he still ponders about what his life would have been like if he didn't choose the life of crime. He thought to himself about how if he hadn't stolen from that one car, how he wouldn't be here. Days pass by and seemingly grow longer and longer. He still admires the postcard that that Deborah sent to him just a few days after his sentence. The cell was cold and he honestly didn't know where he was. They had transferred him to a different facility after his time in court. The cell was cold and the floor was harder than titanium. At this point he had faced the fact that this was going to be his new life that that there was nothing that he could do about it. While asleep, he was awoken to the sound of his cell door and only his opening. When he looked over to where to door was, he saw no one. The door finished opening and out came one of the guards accompanied by and middle aged woman in a suit. She walked into his cell and approached him leaving the guard at the door.

"Follow me," The woman says with a whisper leaving Baby in a shock. He stands up and she does the same. They both walk out of the cell leaving the guard to follow behind him. They make there way through the prison to an small room with nothing but a table, two chairs, and a lamp. A rather large mirror covered the one wall leaving him to know that you could see through it. It was rather warm in the room considering the rest of the compound was like living at the north pole. She had Baby take a seat in one of the two chairs that were in the room. She left the room leaving Baby and the guard alone in the room.

"So you're the driver huh," the guard says after the lady leaves the room. He approaches the chair in which Baby sat and seemingly taunts him.

"I think your going to like whats in store for you," The guard says. Baby doesnt make a move or a sound on the outside, but inside his mind his thoughts were racing fast than he ever went as a driver. He couldn't stop thinking about what was going to happen to him, but at this point he didn't really care. He knew that he was going to spend most of his life locked away in this concrete hell. There is a knock on the door and the lady from before joins Baby and the guard in the cell. This time she brought another woman and sat her down in the chair as she stood in the corner next to the guard. The older woman whom was now sitting in the chair slides a tan folder across the table with one motion. Baby reaches out to it to prevent it from falling off the table.

"Open it," she says to him. The folder was rather thin with only about four or five pages inside of it. Baby opens the folder to find the pages had the faces of multiple men on the followed by one female. He looks up to the woman with the normal poker face that he has on.

"Do you know any of them" The older woman says. Baby shakes his head firmly and slides the packet over to the woman.

"Listen, we want to make a deal with you." She opens the packet and shows Baby some of the pictures. "We want you to drive for them." At this point he didn't know where this was going but he didn't like the way that it sounded. She tells him the backstory of the people in the folder and what they are wanted for. "Gun runners," he thought to himself how dangerous this could be but at this point he just wanted to get out of prison and see Deborah.

"And what do I get out of it?" Baby says this sending shock to the guards face considering he hadn't heard him talk before.

"Freedom," she says. "After we catch them your free on house arrest." Baby now had to make the choice to stay in jail or risk his life once more to be with Deborah.

"I'll do it," Baby says with the feeling of regret within his bones. The woman closes the folder and leaves the room with the other lady had her guard. It was just Baby and his guard left in the room. The guard stands Baby up and starts to guide him out of the room. On the way back to his cell, he notices that the other inmates were staring at him as if they knew that he had just made a deal to get out of this hell. The two make it back to the cell and he opens it sending Baby in.

"Grab what you want and lets go," the guard says. Baby grabs only one thing being the postcard and makes his way back to the door. The guard then takes Baby back through the prison somewhat the way they acme sending hm into and empty room with a pair of his clothing. Baby closes the door behind him to change. Once done, he leaves the room to find the guard waiting at the front desk for him. Baby walks over to the desk and they hand him a pager like device with only one phone number in it. The guard escorts Him outside to the front of the prison to show him what they had in store for him. He walks outside to find a jet black mustang. The guard hands over the keys to it and sends Baby on his way. Once in the car, Baby down the the center console of the car and opens it. To his surprise he finds a pair of sunglasses and an Ipod. He was ready to drive again.


End file.
